U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,612 to Storar et al. describes a closure with engaging finger members which tend to hold the lid in an open position. The engaging member may tend to flex due to its length. The engagement, which takes place only at the end, may limit the usefulness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,898 to Hazard describes a closure with a cam system that allows a lid to pivot about a hinge between an open position and a closed position. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,248 to Wilson, et al., describes a closure with cam and spring elements that hold the lid open. While these may be effective to hold the lid open, the complexity of their designs increases the cost of the closures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,823 to Stull provides an example of a type of spout which is often found on closures such as these. The spout design of these closures makes them susceptible to spillage and dripping. Thus, there is a need for a spout which may dispense the contents of a container with a minimum of spillage and dripping.
There is a need for a closure with a reliable stay-open lid that may be used with living hinge closures or with two-piece closures. There is also a need for a closure whose spout is relatively dripless.